Games are everything!
by XxGunslingerGirl555xX
Summary: Contains spoilers from Chapter 42! so if you havnt read that yet you might want to. what is the fun of a game won to easily or to quickly? Nothing! SO why play that game? becouse winning is everything.. -By: GunslingerGirl555-


*SPOILOR WARNINGS FROM CHAPTER 42*

I do not own this manga/anime nor any of the characters.. I only wish I did..

This is MY opinion on what is happening.. Cause I REALLY don't think Sebastian is dead.. In the begging I state all that has happened in the manga for people who did not read the manga yet, and to help me get started.. So here you go I hope you enjoy!!~

* * *

And at that moment The young earl of Phantomhive walked into the room where the body now laid.

"Young... Master." it was to late. he saw the bloodied corpse.

"seba..s..ti....an?" his eyes wide but not really seeing anything.

he took a step toward the body but was immediately grabbed by to of his servants.

"LET GO!!" the young boy screamed.

"You Can't young Master!!"

"Stand Back!! Don't Order you Master Around!!" he slapped their hands away and proceeded to walk to the body of his butler. Sebastian.

"young Master...!" the gardener cried.

"Sebastian... stop fooling around. sleeping on the floor doesn't look all that comfortable to me." the young boy whispered. "exactly how long are you planning on pretending to be asleep?"

"young master."

The young boy then snapped.. kicking and slapping.. screaming and yelling at his Butler to 'wake up'. It was a very pitiful sight. the boy has already lost so much from that day three years ago, and here he has lost another important person to him.

He was on the verge of slapping the butler again when in the air it was caught by the chef. "Young master. Give it a rest will you. He's already... DEAD..."

"you're kidding.... right? Are you... dead? Sebastian. up, my butler... you... only you... you were supposed to be by my side until the end." the boy lowered his head next to his butlers.

"if we leave him here he'll rot, it'd be better if we moved him quickly." commented one of the guests that were trapped in this mansion.

"..yes." replied the chef.

"come young master." the maid said trying to pull the young man off of the body.

"NO! LET GO!" he screamed. Don't you dare Leave me behind Sebastian!!"

"Young Master!"

"Sebastian! It's an order! AN order...." he screamed as he yanked the pin that was on his jacket off.

"AN ORDER!!"

After that last outburst the young man finely calmed down, and his servants tried to comfort him to no avail.

He was standing with his small back shaking in grief. even so, not once did tear fall down from his eyes. did his pride as the master drive him to restrain himself so...... or does this mean that even his tears have dried up already.....

* * *

He just stood there.. His back to everyone.. Sebastian was dead and no one accused him of being the murderer any more.. He started to lightly chuckle.. Everything was going according to plan, and that performance he just upheld was sure to get him some time to be by himself without anyone raising suspicion against him..

Everyone behind him started to panic. Two murders overnight.. And to top it off now they were suspecting that there actually might have been two culprits.. It was interesting listening to all of them play detective. This was probably the funniest game yet. But now he had to think of a way to meet up with Sebastian later. While he was doing his most finest acing skills he whispered in the mans ears his order to stay like that until he commanded otherwise. And when he started screaming "it's a command" everyone else thought he was talking about his previos statement telling him to wake up.

No one suspected a thing. Not even that writer that he had come to his little party. It kind of bored him. That know one suspected who it was. But that didn't matter now. Now he just had to-

He was shocked out of his thoughts when suddenly Finny grabbed a tight hold of him and started screaming at his guests. "why are you having this conversation in front of the young master!? Please think of his feelings!"

"FINNY! Please excuse him" Maylene apologized.

The guests stopped all the discussion about the murderer and then headed out to the dining hall to await breakfast. On by one leaving.

And then I got an idea. "it's as they say. Move Sebastian to the basement. Im sorry for loosing it."

"But!"

"Young Master…"

"Tanaka" I questioned.

"Yes?"

"Sebastian is dead. From today on, you're my butler. I entrust you with the management of the mansion and supervision of the servants. this pin" I said holding out the pin, quickly taking of the little note. "will be returned to you also." I handed it to him.

"the pin of the head butler.. how Nostalgic. Should you really be hiring an old man like me?"

"It's just until I've found a replacement." I almost chuckled. Almost. This was getting more fun by the minute.

"Certainly. Ill hold on to it firmly." and like that the butler turned into the man of the past and quickly took charge of the servants telling them to prepare the bath. They quickly got to work, glad for the distraction of the death of their friend.

"Lets go young master, You'll catch a cold dressed like this. lets give you a change of clothes first. The head of the Phantomhive house must not be shaken by something as trivial as the death of a servant. I never once saw the master lose his composure due to such Trifles." he stated.

"your as strict as ever, old man" I almost laughed, but held it in. for if I did it would ruin the whole game that was ever so amusing. I wondered briefly who would win. But quickly banished that thought. Of course it would be me. I never loose.

Tanaka did his new job and apologized to Mr. Wordsmith and after that I took my leave.

I looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood along with my cloths. I was now eagerly awaiting my time alone. But first I had something to do. As soon as Tanaka left me to my bath I told him to have finny and Maylene clean up the mess and have Bard prepare the meal that Sebastian left.

I waited a couple minutes to make sure I knew the basement was cleared and then whispered. "Sebastian."

I was alone for a couple seconds and then Sebastian. Still covered in blood with the whole threw his chest appeared before me, bowing a grating "yes my lord?"

I thought about something for a second and then said "Mr. Phelps." the man was probably still asleep in his room considering he was the only one that didn't appear at the scene of the second 'Murder'. "Oh and be careful not to get blood on the floor. I don't want another mess. Its so troubling to pick out new carpet."

Sebastian smiled that demonic smile and bowed again, "Right away, my lord." and with that he was gone. I sat in the bath a little longer before I hear a light knock on the door.

I sighed and got out wrapping myself up in a towel. "Enter!"

"My Lord," Tanaka appeared at the door. "breakfast is almost ready, shall we be on our way?" he bowed.

I smiled to myself. "yes, of course. We wouldn't wish to keep our guests Un-entertained now would we?"

"of course not, my lord."

"Come let us be on our way. It would be rude for the Master of the Phantomhive Household to keep his gusts waiting."

"certainly. Now I have prepared you wardrobe for to day." I looked at him. "black seemed appropriate for this day."

"very well then." I said letting him properly dress me. And when he was done I grabbed my cane and headed down the hall to the staircase.

Grinning as I walked right past the door to my room. Wondering what scene just took place in there and contemplating how much damage there was done to my room.

But I couldn't go in there yet so I kept walking toward the dining hall. Curiosity nagging me.

But I had to wait. It would be bothersome if I was to be the one to discover the Third murder that has taken place in the Phantomhive estate. No I will wait patiently until the time is right.

After all, What is the point of a game that has been finished way to quickly? Nothing.


End file.
